Frialdad y Sentimientos
by Cerberusmon
Summary: *_* Mi primer songfic...es un taito..porfa! dejen reviews!!


Mi primer songfic....;_;, espero que les guste!!! Me costó algo de trabajo escribirlo. Gracias a Kali-chan por ser la beta reader y ayudarme con el título =).

Frialdad y sientimientos 

Por Cerberusmon

Lo siento si lastima a los demás, pero no puedo cambiar mi forma de ser ¿o sí?, estoy condenado a ser solitario y frío aunque no quiera. Todo era así hasta que llegó él, y con una sonrisa tonta y su manera de ser me hizo mostrar más emociones, aunque sólo fueran el enojo y las ganas de partirle la cara. De nuestras peleas y golpes nació una extraña amistad, que luego se transformó en algo mucho más grande...él fue la única persona por la que aguanté los últimos años, la única persona que fue capaz de echar abajo la barrera que yo mismo había construido para protegerme del mundo, él fue el único que supo ver en mí más que un simple 'niño rebelde'. No estoy seguro cuándo empecé a sentir algo más que simple 'amistad' por él, tal vez fue un poco después del digimundo, cuando nos hicimos tan amigos que era imposible vernos separados, o tal vez cuando viajamos al digimundo a ayudar a Daisuke y los demás en contra del Digimon Kaizer. Después de algún tiempo...me decidí a decirle como mi sentía, y para mi sorpresa en vez de golpearme o insultarme...me besó.

_A veces no pienso_

_me vuelvo tan frío y no estoy_

_a veces me ausento de mis sentimientos_

_y luego sonrió_

_recuerdo y me aferro a vivir_

_y a veces quisiera matar por tu amor_

_tan solo por un momento._

Y aunque él me corresponde, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas...nos peleamos mucho, y esta ha sido la peor pelea que hemos tenido, no lo he visto en una semana. ¿La razón? que no soy bueno expresando lo que siento...y él tiene razón soy bastante frío...pero que tampoco espere que sea cursi, soy todo menos uno de esos novios románticos de las películas. Realmente la jodí esta vez...y ahora él ni siquiera quiere saber de mí, no me contesta el teléfono, ni los mails, y me ignora olímpicamente en la escuela. "Por qué no le escribes una canción y se la dedicas en el concierto de este sábado" me dijo una voz detrás de mí, que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento al darme un buen susto. Cuando volteé me encontré con Sora Takenouchi, mi 'rival' por el amor de Tai hace algunos meses..."Es buena idea" le dije, mientras me hacía  aun lado para que también ella se pudiera sentar en la banca del parque donde estábamos, "pero no creo que vaya al concierto...sólo ha ido a algunos porque sabe que es importante para mí, no creo que quiera ir ahora que está enojado conmigo....", Sora se levantó y me miró a los ojos, "Tú escribe la canción, y yo me encargaré de que esté el sábado en primera fila", y con esto se fue. 

_Y es que todavía no encuentro_

_lo que en mí sería normal_

_para darte mucho más_

_y entregarme por completo_

_sexo, pudor o lágrimas,_

_me da igual._

Me pasé todas las noches de esa semana escribiendo la canción que cantaré en una hora, estoy tan nervioso que ni siquiera siento el cansancio de hace unas horas, Dios bendiga la adrenalina. Al fin, después de interminables segundos viendo mi reflejo en el espejo de mi camerino, alguien llamó a la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir 'entre', Sora abrió la puerta y tan pronto como entro, la cerró y puso el seguro. "Qué pasó?" le pregunté, si después de esta semana de locos escribiendo la canción  me salía con que no pudo convencer a Taichi de venir, juro que la mato. "Viene para acá con Daisuke y los demás elegidos..." me dijo al final y yo solté un suspiro de alivio...Sora se fue un poco después, dejándome sólo y nervioso, hasta que Kenji, el baterista de la banda vino a decirme que era hora de que empezáramos el concierto. Cuando salimos al escenario, lo primero que buscaron mis ojos fue a Taichi y lo encontré, en primera fila, tal como Sora prometió al lado e él estaban los demás elegidos. Cantamos 'Tobira' y otras canciones...sólo para dejar mi canción al final. "Bueno...está será la última canción de esta noche, pero no es cualquier canción. Esta canción la escribí pensando en alguien muy especial para mí, espero que te guste Taichi". En cuanto acabé de hablar, la música empezó y fue todo lo que se oía, empecé a cantar la canción que me sabía de memoria:

_Me quieres ver grande_

_a pesar de lo débil que soy_

_y si toco hasta el fondo_

_me sacas de nuevo._

_Por eso me quedo_

_me aferro y te quiero a morir_

_por eso aquí adentro tú estás todo el tiempo_

_viviendo del sufrimiento._

_Y es que todavía no encuentro_

_lo que me sería normal_

_para darte mucho más _

_y entregarme por completo_

_sexo pudor o lágrimas _

_me da igual._

Al terminar la canción, estallaron los aplausos pero yo estaba tan aturdido que apenas lo noté, bajé del escenario, sin siquiera atreverme a ver a Taichi a la cara, y me encerré en mi camerino. Todo estaba en silencio, salgo algún ocasional grito de júbilo en los pasillos y los pasos de personas que iban y venían. Estuve unos 10 minutos parado en medio del cuarto, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Taichi me resolvió el problema al entrar en mi camerino. Nos quedamos viendo fijamente, y por primera vez desde que le dije que lo amaba, me sentí nervioso ante él. Tenía una expresión en el rostro que nunca le había visto, ¿y si ahora me decía que estaba harto de mí y me dejaba ahí?  Como si leyera mis pensamientos, suavizó un poco su expresión y sonrió un poco, "Gracias... " dijo antes de abrazarme y eso fue lo último que dijimos en un buen rato...

Les gustó? Entonces manden una review!!!!! Y si no también!!!! =P.


End file.
